


只是一些小段子

by SilvaSS



Category: The Strain (TV), 嗜血菌株
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaSS/pseuds/SilvaSS
Summary: 博士和鼠男的小段子，配对斜线有意义





	只是一些小段子

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉只有我一个人默默地在萌博士hhh他实在是太性感了！移动荷尔蒙ε=(´ο｀*)))唉

原作：血族（The Strain）  
配对：Fet/Ephraim（abo，私设：标记后会被自家alpha诱发出发情期）  
*  
在对方脱掉他裤子的时候，Eph才意识到即将发生什么，但Fet丝毫没给他反应的时间。他的双手被紧紧抓住，而下体迎来的是一根火烫的阴茎。  
“唔……”Eph颤抖了下，却很快适应了。因为他的Omega的体质，后穴立马分泌出大量的液体，以迎接即将到来的交配。分泌的液体已然成为了完美的润滑剂，让那恐怖的家伙一捅到底。Eph愣在那忘记反抗，他的后穴甚至紧紧咬住那根阴茎，仿佛不愿它离去。  
“你每天！都在我眼前晃悠！”Fet一边吼叫一边发狠地操着他。身下的Omega已经浑身泛红，眼神迷离，回应他的也只有意乱情迷的喘息声。  
“你应该属于我。”Fet放开了他的双手，抚摸起他的身体来。“你真是太美了。”他亲吻着对方的后颈，将微微抽出的阴茎又一次用力撞进去。Eph发出一声惊呼，终于回神，颤抖着想要摆脱那根东西。  
“Fet……求你……”他抽泣着哀求，可施暴之人丝毫不顾及他的啜泣，而是愉悦地大声宣告，连动作也越发激烈。  
“你就该属于我！成为我的Omega，为我怀孕！”  
“不……”Eph虚弱地拒绝着，可胯部被按得死死的，根本令他无法逃离。“……你不能……不能，标记我。”虽然酒精早已搅乱了他的脑袋，但Eph还是在尽力拒绝着，要是在这时被标记……他无法想象这样的未来。Eph费劲全力想要推开身上的alpha，可结合部位的疼痛让他连基本的动作都无法达成。他忽然意识到正在发生什么，顿时害怕得哭出声来。“放过我，Fet……”  
“不！”Alpha断然拒绝，再次侵入了Eph的子宫口。“你属于我。”Fet咧嘴笑道，并开始成结。  
“Fet！”Eph惊呼一声，但立马被alpha堵住了嘴唇。身下的疼痛令他连接吻都力不从心，只一味的承受。恍惚间，他想起自己的儿子Zach来，那个被血祖带走的孩子。父子俩曾经相处的画面历历在目，这很好的缓解了他的疼痛，分散了他的注意。又或许，是他已疼得发了昏。  
“我会保护你的。”这时，他听见Fet在耳边轻声说，“你是我的。”  
Eph呜咽着主动抱住了他，任由alpha将他填满。  
*  
Fet有些太难应付了，Eph想，他从没遇到过这样的alpha。  
“他是你的第一个alpha。”Setrakian只是看着他微笑，“你会慢慢适应的。”  
“他太难缠了。”虽说有些难以启齿，但Eph还是说，“我从来都不想要一个alpha。”  
老人朝他眨了眨眼，露出微妙的表情来。“你们应该好好谈谈。”他说，“认真的，谈一谈。”  
Ephraim莫名觉得脸颊发热，他做不到和Fet谈话，因为……这很快就会发展成同一个局面。Fet高大英俊，该死的性感，除去他是alpha这一点，他简直就是完美的。“我……”Eph犹豫了会儿才说，“会努力试试的。”  
“别担心，孩子。”Setrakian轻柔地摸了摸他的手背，“你们能解决一切。”  
所以谈话的局面最终还是变成如此，Fet野蛮地将阴茎插入了他的身体里。“慢，慢一点……”Eph抓着对方的手臂断断续续地说，他被干得轻飘飘的，仿佛置身云端。“Fet！”这时对方忽然抽出阴茎将他托起，又顺势躺下，让他坐到了自己的腰上。就差一点点，Eph皱着眉，发出不满的声音来。  
“你不是说想要谈谈？”alpha坏笑着抓住他的手腕，那恐怖的大家伙正紧贴着他的股缝，感受着omega的颤抖。  
“唔……”Eph难以集中精神，他湿得一塌糊涂，此刻只想被狠狠贯穿填满。“我，我不想要alpha。”他本能地说，“不要alpha。”  
“那你就得不到它了，宝贝。”Fet坐起来舔了舔他的嘴唇，又说，“你发情了，你知道这意味着什么。”Eph顿时觉得害怕。“但我决定听你的。”Alpha亲了亲他的嘴唇，又在侧颈印上一吻。“我要出去杀些返魂尸降降温，”Fet说着就推开他开始穿裤子，“好好呆在这，Eph。”  
于是他就被留在了这里，独自一人，带着寂寞与痛苦。他觉得自己就像是alpha的玩具，完全丧失了自主权。Ephraim难受地朝床铺里侧挪，希望能坐到略微干燥点的地方去。但他已出了太多汗，早就将床单弄的黏糊糊了。他百无聊赖地倚着墙壁，甚至渴望有人能照顾他。  
时间仿佛过去了很久，Eph觉得自己已经出现了脱水的症状。他愈发头昏脑胀，甚至有点意识模糊，门口传来的声响震耳欲聋，可他无法判断发生了什么，直到野兽般的低吼慢慢朝这靠近，他才意识到返魂尸们似乎是暴力地拆掉了他们藏身之所的铁门。恐惧侵袭着他，而汗液已让他快睁不开眼睛。Ephraim突然觉得死亡离他太近了。  
“Fet……”他低声呻吟，可回答他的只有返魂尸们的咕噜声。  
有一只已离他很近，它身上的臭味扑鼻而来，令Eph忍不住想吐。它们没有冲上来咬他，似乎是在观察。他本应该有逃脱的计划，但发情让他接近虚脱。该死的alpha！Eph怨恨地在心底咒骂，都怪那该死的alpha。他一动不敢动，只能调整着放慢呼吸。反正现在也没有别的办法了，他迷迷糊糊地想，认命地合上眼。  
“Doc？”  
这时有声音从门那边传来，返魂尸的恶臭突然就离他远去。然后是利刃切割皮肤肢体的声音，伴随着恶心的气味，终于让他扭头吐在了床上。  
“你怎么在这？”这个声音低而沙哑，Eph记得它。“你没有被咬。”他冷静地陈述着，伸手去触他的脸颊。“为什么呆在这？”  
“Quinlan，带我离开这。”Eph咬咬牙尽量将单词说清楚，“带我离开这。”  
混血似乎思考了一会儿，才准备动身。他脱下外套包裹住Eph，将他抱下了床。“你好像正在发情，博士。你的alpha呢？”  
“我没有alpha。”Ephraim坚定地回答说，“我要离开这。”  
“好吧。”  
混血冰冷的皮肤让他好受了不少，呼吸到新的空气也令他清醒了一点。  
“我该带你去哪？”Quinlan站在夜风中有些木讷地问，“Setrakian的地方？”  
“不，别回去。”  
“……好吧，博士。”混血乖乖地回答道。  
*  
Fet怒火冲天地在屋里来回走动，像是一头喷着火焰的恶龙。  
“安静点，Fet。”Setrakian安抚道。  
“他被带走了！”Fet顿时咆哮，“我的omega被带走了！”  
“在这里发火解决不了任何问题。”老人无视了他的怒气，甚至指责道，“你本不该留下他一个人。”  
“是他要我走！”alpha越发生气，“我尊重了他！”  
“你能别大呼小叫了吗！”Dutch也跟着吼起来，“我快烦死了！Fet！”  
“他在发情，该死的！他正在发情！”  
“情况没那么糟糕。”Setrakian分析说，“屋子里的返魂尸都死了，有人救走了他。”  
“对他来说这才更糟糕。”Dutch在一旁泼冷水，“被别人抢走了omega，或许对方是个alpha……”  
“不是。”Fet打断了她的冷嘲热讽，说，“没有alpha的气味。”  
“那你在担心什么？”Dutch忍不住吐槽，“他被一个beta救走了，现在应该很安全不是吗？起码比在你身边要来的……”  
“他属于我。”Fet冷冷地低吼一声。  
“好吧，不可理喻的alpha。”Dutch朝他翻了个白眼，不再理会他。  
*  
Ephraim热得仿佛要燃烧起来，腹部也痛得令他嘴唇发白。  
“Quinlan，别走！”Eph牢牢抓住他的手臂，贴紧着混血的皮肤。“帮帮我。”他带着哭腔哀求起来。  
“你需要一个alpha。”Quinlan任由他靠着，没有动弹。“我帮不了你。”  
“不，不要Alpha。”Eph昏昏沉沉地回答，一面去亲吻Quinlan的脸颊。他又痛又热，已经完全不知道自己在作什么。  
“如果这能让你好受些的话。”混血没拒绝他的吻，而是伸手去擦他的眼泪。“我会抱着你直到发情期结束。”  
*  
Eph的信息素实在是太甜了，真要形容的话像是无花果的果酱，而发情放大了它。  
Fet只花了两三个小时就找到了他的omega，地点在他们其中一个藏身之处。果然是混血救走了他，Fet没认错Quinlan的刀锋与手法。  
“Fet。”混血见他怒气冲冲地过来叫住他说，“他一直在喊你的名字。”  
Fet突然停住脚步。  
“但又不让我联系你。”Quinlan继续道，“我帮不了他，只喂他喝了点水。”  
“他受伤了么？”Fet听到自己的声音在颤抖。  
“没有。”Quinlan说着轻轻放开怀中的omega，偷偷下了沙发。“我得走了。”  
“谢谢……”Fet低声说。  
“你们需要更加小心，血祖或许对他很感兴趣。”混血瞥了眼罩在Eph身上的大衣，并没伸手去取。边上的Fet立即将自己的外套脱给他说：“穿我的吧。”  
“明天见，我的朋友。”混血接过外套，快速离开了这里。  
*  
Ephraim已经感觉不到混血冰凉的皮肤了，或许是自己融化了他，他滑稽地想。这时，他突然捕捉到一种气味，像是硝烟与火药。“Fet！”他哭泣着喊道，努力向前伸出双臂。  
有人抱住了他，熟悉的高大身体。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Fet能毫不费力地将他圈在怀里，Eph窝在他胸膛上胡思乱想着。信息素抚慰了他，已令他不再那么疼痛。  
“我不该诱导你，也不该把你单独留下。”alpha认真严肃地说着，诚恳地承认自己的错误。他边说边亲吻着对方，顺着Eph的腰线滑下去含住了他的分身。Eph一个激灵，控制不住地呻吟起来。温暖的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，被软舌舔舐的感觉令他发狂。他很快就射了出来，但这根本无法填补他的空虚。  
“Fet……”Eph难耐地呻吟着，抓住Fet的手往自己的后穴带去。Alpha配合着他，一下子桶进了三指。  
“你太湿了，”Fet埋在他耳边说，这声音让Eph浑身酥麻。  
“快……”Eph命令起来，“快操我。”他听到alpha的笑声，紧接着就是身体被放倒。  
“如你所愿，Doc。”  
下一刻，Alpha填满了他。

**Author's Note:**

> 它真的只是个为了满足幻想而产生的黄段子……


End file.
